Außenseiter
by Seraphin1977
Summary: Am Weihnachtsabend treffen sich Mundungus Fletcher und Peter Pettigrew in einer Kneipe und unterhalten sich darüber, wie hoffnungslos das Leben sein kann, wenn man ein Außenseiter ist.


**Außenseiter****  
**

Es begibt sich einmal, dass an einem kalten Abend im Dezember zwei ausgesprochen hässliche Männer die gleiche Kneipe besuchen.

Das Viertel in dem unsere Geschichte spielt, ist keinesfalls eine Gegend, in das sich anständige Menschen auch nur eine Zehenspitze weit hineinwagen sollten.

Abschaum der schlimmsten Sorte wohnt, nein eher haust, hier. Es sind die Armen, die Kriminellen und die Drogensüchtigen die sich hier herumtreiben, weil es keinen anderen Ort in London gibt von dem sie nicht fortgejagt werden.

Die Straßen sind eng, der Asphalt ist rissig und die kleinen, engen Häuser die sich hier zahllose Stockwerke hoch nebeneinander quetschen sind vom Ruß der Autos ganz grau. Ihre ehemalige Farbe ist nicht mehr auszumachen, der Putz bröckelt von den Wänden und viele Fenster sind zugenagelt.

Entweder weil die abbruchreifen Gebäude unbewohnt sind, weil die Besitzer sich keine Reparatur der Fenster leisten können oder weil das, was dort hinter hohen, kalten Eisentoren geschieht von keinem beobachtet werden darf.

Im Grunde ist es eh egal, ob die Häuser nun grau sind oder nicht, sie waren schon immer hässlich den dieses Viertel war schon immer das, was es auch heute noch ist. Die Gosse…das Slum.

Familien wohnen hier weniger. Keine reichen Familien jedenfalls, zu gefährlich. Wer hier wohnt ist Drogen- oder Alkoholsüchtig und besetzt Häuser, oder zwängt sich mit einigen Gleichgesinnten in Einzimmer-Appartements hinein die so eng sind, dass noch nicht einmal die Kakerlaken Platz haben, sich unter irgendetwas zu verkriechen wenn donnernd die Autos oder Lastwagen der Menschen durch die Straßen rollen, die hier garantiert nur durch einen Navigationsfehler gelandet sind.

Die Häuser die noch am Besten aussehen haben allesamt Neonfarbene Leuchtreklame vor den Fenstern. Symbole wie weibliche Brüste, Herzchen oder lasziv geöffnete Lippen lassen die vorbeigehenden Wissen, dass dies ein Ort ist an dem käufliche Liebe den tristen Alltag des Lebens für wenige Stunden erträglicher machen kann.

Die Damen im Puff konkurrieren mit den Nutten auf der Straße, die selbst bei diesem kalten Wetter bibbernd und blau gefroren auf und abgehen. Sie müssen ja, ihr schlichtes Leben muss auch im Winter finanziert werden.

Sie gehen an Männern vorbei, die betrunken am Boden liegen. An Jugendlichen die ihnen anzügliche, doch abwertende Bemerkungen nachschreien. Sehen Gestalten gesetzt durch die Straßen hasten, deren Zittern nichts mit der Kälte, sondern mit den Schmerzen des Entzugs zu tun haben.

Sie heben ihre Augen und sehen den gelblichen Schimmer durch milchige Fensterschreiben hindurch leuchten. Dort oben ist es meist wärmer als hier unten, falls nicht gerade das Geld für Öl, Holz oder Gas zu knapp ist, doch in dieser Gegend gibt es wenige wirklich lauschige Plätzchen. Unglücklich, arm, verurteilt und belächelt wie die Familien hier sind, ist das Klima dass die Zimmer der Familien beherrscht, die dort oben wohnen, nicht selten eisiger als hier unten, wo die Frauen weitergehen, in die nächste Straße um nach Männern zu suchen, die ihnen gegen den Preis ihres Körpers einen weiteren Tag ihres verdorbenen Lebens finanzieren.

Unsere erste Hauptperson betritt die Bühne.

Ein kleiner, dicker Mann stampft durch den Schnee. Da er so klein ist und der Schnee so hoch liegt hebt er die Beine bei jedem Schritt o hoch, als wäre er ein Storch. Beide Arme hat er um sich geschlungen und zitternd versucht er, seinen eiskalten Oberkörper aus eigener Kraft etwas aufzuwärmen. Mittlerweile ist er so zugeschneit, dass er weniger wie ein Mensch sondern eher wie ein kugelrunder Schneemann auf Beinen durch die Gassen kullert.

Vergeblich, doch ist der Mann hat andere Sorgen und geht weiter. Sein Ziel des Abends , der Ort, an dem dieses Schauspiel stattfinden wird, ist eine kleine, dreckige Spelunke. Ein kaputtes Schild hängt lose von der Wand eines Hauses, dass sogar noch verfallener und schmutziger aussieht als der Rest dieses architektonischen Pestviertels.

In leuchten roten Buchstaben steht „Workers Inn" darauf gekritzelt. Gedämpfte Musik ist durch die Fenster zu hören. Der Mann zieht eine kleine Taschenuhr aus der Tasche seines Umhanges, verengt die Augen, überschlägt kurz im Kopf die Zeit die ihm bis zu seinem nächsten Auftrag bleibt, dann nickt er und öffnet die knarzende Tür.

Es stinkt hier drinnen. Nach Bier, Schnaps, schwitzenden, ungewaschenen Menschen von denen manche sei es aus Gleichgültigkeit oder aus mangel an Alternativen seit Tagen die gleiche Unterwäsche tragen. Nicht, dass ihre Körper den sauberer gewesen wären.

Dennoch geht der Mann herein, er kennt das. Er war schon öfter hier. Seine kleinen, wässrigen Augen schweifen über die menge von Männern und Frauen von denen maximal die Hälfte die Nacht in ihrer eigenen Wohnung verbringen werden. Obdachlose, die meisten.

Sie haben den Tag über gebettelt um sich nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit hier aufwärmen und betrinken zu können.

Ein kleines Mädchen in abgetragenen Kleidern geht an der Hand seiner Mutter in Richtung Küche. Nicht alle kommen hier her wegen des Alkohols. Eigentlich sind hier immer Mütter und Väter mit Kindern, die diese Kneipe aufsuchen da es hier kostenlose warme Suppe und Brot gibt.

Ein Sozialarbeiter, ein dünner Mann um die 50 mit einem langen Zopf eisgrauen Haares kommt auf die beiden zu, hebt das Kind hoch und trägt es durch die nächste Tür. Es gibt einen Nebenraum, der in dieser Kälte Obdachlosen zum Schlafen bereitgestellt wird.

Doch unser Mann interessiert sich weder für die Frau noch für das Kind, ihn interessieren auch nicht die anderen Obdachlosen oder die laut johlenden Männer, die an der Bar zu einer Gruppe von Frauen hinüberschreien. Vielleicht Huren, die sich hier aufwärmen wollen.

Der Mann überlegt, ob er eine von ihnen nachher ansprechen soll. Auch er könnte etwas Wärme vertragen, die ihm kein Schnaps und kein Ofen in diesem Raum bieten kann.

Die Tür öffnet sich erneut und gemeinsam mit dem eisigen Hauch einer Schneewehe, betritt unsere zweite Hauptperson den Raum.

Er hat strähniges, ungewaschenes aschblondes Haar, einen stoppeligen Fünf-Tage Bart, blutunterlaufene Augen und sein Gestank nach Alkohol ergänzt sich wunderbar mit dem Geruch der restlichen Kloake, in der nun unsere beiden Helden stehen.

Der Blonde kommt herein, schüttelte sich den Schnee vom Körper und erstarrt, als er den kleinen, Dicken sieht.

„Pettigrew!"

„Fletcher!"

Sie starren sich an, bewegungslos, als ob die Kälte des Winters draußen sie zu Eiszapfen gefroren hätte. Dann bewegt sich der kleine, dessen Züge entfernt an eine Ratte erinnern. Seine Augen verengen sich und seine von einem schwarzen Handschuh verborgene Hand gleitet langsam unter seinen Umhang.

Der mit den Tränensäcken blinzelt. Etwas das für kurze Zeit metallisch schimmerte hat ihn geblendet. Dann gibt er sich einen Hand und steckt seine Hand in die hintere Hosentasche. So starren sich die beiden einige Momente weiter an.

Der Trinker spricht: „Was machst du hier? Auf wenn wartest du?"

Der Angesprochene kommt einen Schritt Näher, so nahe, dass er leise genug sprechen kann um nicht von den Aussenstehenden belauscht zu werden. „Auf niemanden. Ich will nur etwas trinken. Wo sind deine Leute?"

„Welche?" der Trinker ist ehrlich überrascht, sieht sich irritiert nach rechts und links über die Schulter um, dann erst fällt ihm ein, wenn der Rattengesichtige gemeint hat. „Ach die, nicht hier. Ich habe Durst."

Der Rattenmann mustert ihn kritisch. Sein Gegenüber zittert, ist blass, trotz der Kälte glänzt ihm der Schweiß auf der Stirn. Aus seiner roten Nase tropft es, als sei er ein undichter Wasserhahn. Die Ratte legt den Kopf schief und sein Mund verzieht sich zu einem spöttischen Grinsen. „Du wirst es nötig haben."

Seine Hand rutscht aus dem Umhang wieder heraus, woraufhin der Trinker kaum merklich aufatmet und sich wieder entspannt. „Nun, dann las uns doch gemeinsam trinken. Wenn ich´s recht bedenke, wird keiner unserer Freunde auf die Idee kommen, uns hier Gesellschaft zu leisten."  
Der Trinker, Mundungus heißt er, grinst und nickt. Er schiebt sich an der Ratte vorbei, visiert einen Tisch an auf dem zwar leere Gläser stehen, jedoch keine Menschen mehr sitzen, zieht einen Stuhl raus, recht unbeholfen den er bewegt sich ungelenk, und wirft sich eher als sich hinzusetzen, auf dessen speckige Sitzfläche.

Die Ratte zögert, überlegt, aber da er noch genug Zeit hat um sein Ale zu trinken, danach eine der Frauen auszusuchen und dann wohl immer noch pünktlich zu seinem Meister vor Mitternacht zurück kommen kann, folgt er dem, von dem er weiß, dass er ein Dieb ist, und setzt sich ihm gegenüber.

Er ist weniger ungeschickt, doch als er sitzt flackern seine Augen ängstlich von Person zu Person, als wäre ihm plötzlich klar geworden, dass er nicht durchsichtig sondern aus Fleisch und Blut, und für alle hier sichtbar ist. Aber keiner beachtet ihn.

Um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben, es hätte ihn auch niemand beachtet wenn er vollkommen nackt hier hereingekommen wäre. Er ist de Typ Mensch, denn niemand ansieht.  
Er seufzt, rutscht auf seinem Platz etwas nach vorne, macht den Rücken rund und stützt die Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch ab.

Der Trinker springt sofort hektisch auf. Die Ratte denkt zuerst, dass er jemanden gesehen hätte oder glaubte, angegriffen zu werden, doch der Trinker wedelt nur wie ein wahnsinniger mit den Armen in der Luft herum und brüllt „BEDIENUNG!"

„Bist Du wohl leiser," zischt ihm die Ratte zu. „Weder du noch ich wollen hier doch allzu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf uns ziehen." Ängstlich duckt sich die Ratte zusammen, macht sich auf dem Stuhl klein und ein Kopf kugelt wieder rollend über die Schultern, fast verrenkt er sich den Hals, da er sich schon wieder vergewissert, ob ihn auch keiner anstarrt.

Fletcher wiegelt ab, grinst und lässt sich auf den Platz zurück gleiten. Eine junge Frau winkt ihm zu, die Bedingung natürlich, keine Bekannte, sie hat ihn gesehen. Nun eigentlich kennt sie ihn doch, so wie man die traurigen Gestalten die hier jeden Abend herkommen um zu trinken, eben kennt.

Zufrieden mit seiner Leistung schiebt Fletcher die vor ihm aufgetürmten Schnapsgläschen zur Seite. Unachtsam, einige fallen dabei auf den Boden. Nichts, was jemand bemerkt hätte. Es ist ja laut hier drinnen.

Er bemerkt den angespannten Gesichtsausdruck von Pettigrew und lacht „Hast Du etwa Angst, dass dein Arbeitgeber heut Abend auch hier her kommt?" . Er lacht, heißer und gackernd, bis er husten muss und auf den Tisch spuckt. Verlegen wischt er den Schleim mit seinem Ärmel weg und sieht auf da er sich vergewissern will, dass die Kellnerin ihn nicht vergessen hat. Sie steht mit dem Rücken zu ihm an einem anderen Tisch, hält ein großes, schwarzes Portemonnaie in den Händen und diskutiert mit einigen Männern, die offenbar keine Lust haben, den vollen Preis der Rechnung zu zahlen.

„Wohl kaum." Zischt Pettigrew. Er beruhigt sich langsam, beißt sich auf die Lippen und schiebt seinerseits ebenfalls einige Gläser die vor ihm stehen zur Seite. Nun kann er sich weiter vorbeugen und muss nicht mehr so laut sprechen. Leise flüstert er. „Von wegen. Ich bin rausgeschmissen worden. Heute Abend ist doch Weihnachten. Da kann Lucius mich nicht gebrauchen."

„Weihnachten? Sag bloß." Der Trinkerangelt nach einem eben beiseite geschobenen Glas Schnaps, und versucht es mit zitternden Fingern zu packen. Es ist noch halb voll. Dieses Unterfangen gelingt nicht recht, das Glas rutscht ständig hin und her und Fletcher zittert mittlerweile so stark, dass es ihm nicht gelingt seine Finger soweit zu koordinieren, dass sie einen solch kleinen Gegenstand umschließen könnten.

Pettigrew streckt den Arm aus, hält die Hand des Trinkers fest und drückt das Glas mit der anderen Hand in die offene Handfläche Fletchers hinein. Der umschließt das Glas schnell, reißt es nach oben und schüttet es sich in den Hals, als sei es der lebensnotwendige Sauerstoff der ihn vor dem Ersticken bewahren würde. „Danke!" murmelt er, als er das Glas unbeholfen auf den Tisch zurück gestellt hat.

Er wischt sich mit der schmutzigen Hand über die glänzende Stirn und seufzt. „Das dauert mal wieder lange heute." Sein Kopf nickt zur Bedingung hinüber. Er seufzt und wendet sich wieder Pettigrew zu. „So, heute ist Weihnachten. Das hatte ich ganz vergessen. Aber wie ich sehe, hast du auch keinen, mit dem du heute Abend groß feiern solltest, nicht wahr?"

Pettigrew zuckt die Achseln. „Und DU?" forschend hebt er die Augenbrauen „Ich dachte, bei eurem Verein haltet ihr alle so gut zusammen. Warum bist du hier und nicht bei einem von denen?"

Fletcher grinst schief, er will zu einer Antwort ansetzen, doch nun kommt die Bedienung angetrottet und Fletcher beginnt gierig zu hecheln. Wie der Pawlowsche Hund beginnt sich bei ihrem bloßen Anblick schon der Sabber in seinem Mund zu sammeln. Nicht wegen ihr, sondern wegen dem, was sie für ihn tun kann. Was sie ihm bringen wird. Sie lächelt dünn, nicht unfreundlich, aber Müde. „Das gleiche wie immer?" fragt sie mit langsamer Stimme. Fletcher trommelt mit den Fingerkuppen auf dem Tisch, hustet und nickt „Beeil dich, Mädchen. Ich bin krank, Medizin. Du verstehst schon?" sie nickt und ihre Augen schweifen einen Moment ab, als würde sie nachdenken. Sie sieht so aus, als wüsste sie nur zu gut wovon er spricht. Dann fängt sie sich wieder, der Geist kehrt zurück in ihre Augen und sie mustert den kleinen Pettigrew, der unter ihrem aufmerksamen Blick sogar noch einige Zentimeter zu schrumpfen scheint. „Was willst den du?"

Er zuckt zusammen, als hätte sie ihn mit einer Nadel gepickt, sieht sich wieder hektisch im Raum um doch als ihn immer noch keiner näher beobachtet, wagt er sie für das zu halten, was sie zu sein vorgibt. Eine Kellnerin. Er zwingt sich zu einem entschuldigenden Lächeln. „Äh…. ein Ale." Er hustet nervös und schafft es sogar so breit zu lächeln, dass seine gelben Zähne entblößt sind. „Bitte!"

Sie nickt gleichmütig, dreht sich um und trottet weg. Die Ratte legt beide Hände auf den Tisch, doch zieht er nur einen Handschuh aus. Der andere Handschuh bleibt an. Wieder meint der Trinker etwas metallisches unter seines Gegenübers Ärmel zu erkennen, doch als der dessen neugierigen Blick bemerkt, zieht er schnell den behandschuhten Arm vom Tisch. „Also," beginnt er wieder. „Feiert ihr nicht alle zusammen?"

„Keine Ahnung, mit mir wohl sicher nicht." Fletcher schnaubt amüsiert, als wäre allein der Gedanke daran schon Lächerlich. „Ich habe keine Ahnung ob die zusammen feiern oder nicht. Mit mir wollen die heute Abend aber sicher nicht zusammen sein."

Die Bedienung ist zurück. Sie stellt Peter Pettigrew ein großes Glas Ale hin, dessen Krone über den Glasrand schäumt. Mundungus Fletcher knallt sie ein 0,3er Cola-Glas vor die Nase und stellt eine volle Flasche Korn daneben. Fletcher nickt ihr dankbar zu, packt ihren Arm, sieht ihr einen Moment lang tief in die Augen und öffnet den Mund um zu sprechen, doch sie wiegelt abwehrend mit der anderen Hand ab und schüttelt den Kopf. „Macht nix… kannst es morgen bezahlen."

Fletcher beißt sich auf die Lippen, nickt und dreht sich um. Einen Moment lang scheint er zu überlege. Seine blutunterlaufenen Augen huschen von dem nervös zappelnden Pettigrew und der Flasche hin und her, dann lässt er alle Hemmungen fallen, beachtet das Glas vor sich gar nicht sondern schnappt sich mit einer fahrigen Bewegung die Flasche und setzt zu einem tiefen Zug an.

Er schluckt, und schluckt, und schluckt. Dann stellt er die Flasche klirrend auf den Tisch und rülpst. Wieder wischt er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, diesesmal sind seine Bewegungen schon etwas ruhiger. Er atmete tief durch, schließt für einen Moment die Augen und wirkt wie jemand, der gerade durch eine Spritze von schlimmen Schmerzen befreit wurde. Dann öffnet er die Augen und spricht, ruhiger, gelassener, als vorher. „Die halten mich für Dreck, weißt du? Jemanden wie mich wollen die bestimmt nicht an so´nem Abend wie heut´bei sich haben. Die melden sich immer nur wenn´s was zu tun gibt wofür sie sich selbst zu fein sind."

Er verdreht die Augen und Pettigrew kräuselt die Lippen. Das versteht er. „Ich verstehe dich vollkommen. Das gleiche wie bei mir." Er beugt sich etwas weiter vor und flüstert wieder. „Du weißt doch sicher, was ich gemacht habe nachdem ich gezwungen war mein Nagerdasein aufzugeben?"

Mundungus grinst. „Hab´s gehört." Pettigrew grinst nicht. Seine Züge verzerren sich zu einem Bild des Jammers und des Ekels. „Ich habe mich um IHN gekümmert." Er schluckt und wendet den Blick ab. Nun zittert er mehr als der Trinker es eben getan hat, kalte Schauer überrollen ihn und erneut macht er sich klein, so wie immer wenn er denkt, sich vor seinen eigenen Gedanken verstecken zu müssen. „Gut ich geb´s ja zu. Wo hätte ich sonst hingehen können? Aber trotzdem habe ich´s getan. Gefoltert hat er mich zum dank dafür. Nun bin ich bestenfalls noch der Diener seiner Diener. All diejenigen, die nicht da waren als er sie brauchte, er hat sie alle über mich gestellt. Tja…".

Er seufzt und wird blass. „Er ist im Ausland im Moment, weißt du? Keine Ahnung wo. Aber um Mitternacht soll ich in den keller der Malfoys kommen, da hat er Arbeit für mich." Der kleine Mann sieht aus, als müsse er sich jeden Moment übergeben. Fletcher gießt ich ein großes Glas Korn ein. Seine Körperhaltung entspannt sich mehr und mehr. Er lüpft den Hintern leicht an, angelt lässig nach einer Hosentasche, diesesmal die andere Seite, und zieht eine Schachtel Zigaretten raus.

In der Schachtel ist ein kleines Feuerzeug. Seien Hände sind nun ruhig genug, dass er sich Problemlos eine Zigarette herausnehmen und in den Mund stecken kann. Die ersten Versuche ein feuer zu entzünden gelingen. Er legt das Feuerzeug beiseite, nimmt noch einen tiefen Schluck Schnaps und versucht es noch mal. Vielleicht wirkt der Alkohol wirklich so schnell, vielleicht beruhigt ihn aber auch schon die pure Tatsache, den brennenden, schmerzlich bekannt doch gierig verlangten Geschmack des Schnapses auf seiner Zunge zu spüren. Wie auch immer… nun gelingt es ihm Feuer zu machen. Er nimmt einen tiefen Zug und lehnte nickt seinem Gegenüber zu um ihm zu zeigen, dass er nun wieder zuhört.

Pettigrew ist weiß geworden, nun schwitzt er ebenfalls. „Hey," er spricht hastig und packt Mundunges Kragen mit einer schnellen Bewegung, zieht sein aufgequollenes Gesicht so nah an seine kleinen Rattenaugen heran, dass er jede der kleinen, geplatzten Adern im weißen von Fletchers Auge erkennen kann. „Das hasst du eben nicht ,gehört. Klar?"

Fletcher befreit sich von dem Griff und schubst den Rattenmann auf seinen Platz zurück. „Was denn? Das dein Meister im Ausland ist? Naja…" er grinst. „Das erleichtert die Bestimmung seines Aufenthaltsortes natürlich ungemein. Irgendwo im Ausland… na da finden sie ihn doch sofort." Er grinst, nun zwinkert er sogar, und zieht wieder an der Zigarette.

Doch jedoch wirkt auch er wieder trüber und schüttelt den Kopf. „Ist mir doch eh egal. Ist mir eh egal wer gewinnt. An meiner Situation ändert sich dadurch ja doch nichts." Er schüttelt den Kopf, schnaubt verächtlich und fixiert den kleinen mann vor ihm dann erstaunlich fest. „Ich bin für die doch Dreck. Selbstgerechtes Pack."

Er spuckt neben sich auf den Boden. „Nur weil ich für den Potterbalg nicht sterben will. Hey… ist doch mein Leben. Hab ich nicht selbst das Recht zu bestimmten was ich damit anfangen will? Was tun die den schon für mich? Nichts… helfen mir ein paar meiner," er räuspert sich, verdreht angestrengt die Augen und zieht einen Umhang gerade „Geschäftsbeziehungen… geheim zu halten…. Aber sie hassen mich, daran lassen sie keinen Zweifel."

Er nickt nachdenklich, zieht an der Zigarette und spricht in trägem, schweren Tonfall weiter. „Sie verachten mich, weil ich nicht so bin wie sie. So… äh… „ er kratzt sich am Kopf und Pettigrew überlegt gedankenvoll, dass die Schuppen die dabei auf den Tisch rieseln fast so aussehen wie der Schnee, durch den er eben hier her gelaufen ist.  
„So anständig halt." Mundungus hat den Faden wieder gefunden und spricht nun etwas schneller weiter. „Also ich bin halt ein Dieb. Ja und?"

Pettigrew nickt. „Stimmt, ja und?" . Fletcher sieht zur Decke hoch und kratzt sich am Kinn. Das knistern dass seine Bartstoppeln dabei erzeugen, kann sogar Peter von einem Platz aus hören. „Ja also. Moody hat mich mal geschnappt und eigentlich wollte er mich dann nach Askaban schaffen, aber ich hab ihm angeboten ein paar Sachen zuzutragen, die ihm nützlich sein könnten. Da hat er mich dann laufen lassen. Ja, ich muss halt kucken wo ich bleibe, nicht?"

Peter nickt. „Stimmt, man muss überleben. Was nützt mir edler Heldenmut, wenn ich tot bin?"  
Die beiden sehen sich eine Weile lang an, sie verstehen einander.

Mundunges trinkt einen tiefen Zug. Sein Glas ist schon wieder leer. Pettigrew hat bisher gerade mal ein Viertel seines Glases geleert. Fletcher fragt sich, ob das rattenhafte Aussehen des Animagus von dessen Jahre als Tier herrühren, oder ob er gerade zu diesem Tier wurde, weil e schon vorher so ausgesehen hat. Dann zieht er die Augenbrauen hoch, schenkt sich wieder ein, die Flasche ist nun leer und zuckt die Achseln. Ist doch eigentlich egal, da erzählt er lieber weiter. Immerhin ist seine Stimmung langsam etwas besser als der Alkohol beginnt seine Zunge zu lockern, was sich in leichtem Lallen bemerkbar macht, was ihn aber nicht weiter kümmert. „Seit dem war ich eben die Informationsnutte von dem alten Irren. Hat mir ein paar Mal aus der Patsche geholfen und im Gegenzug musste ich ein paar Sachen für sie machen. Hat mich ziemlich unter Druck gesetzt, du weißt schon… wenn einem mit Askaban gedroht wird, dann meldet man sich zu so manchem Kommando."

Peter nickt. „Klar. Was glaubst du wohl, wie ich beim dunklen Lord gelandet bin?" Seine Augen schimmern feucht und ein wehmütiger Ausdruck liegt darin. „Eines Tages saß ich in einer Kneipe wie dieser," er sieht sich im Raum um, als könne er immer noch die Gesänge der Leute und die den Geruch des Raumes wahrnehmen, in dem er sich damals befunden hat. „Da hat mich Sewlyn angequatscht. Wir kannten uns ja von Hogwarts. Wir waren ziemlich betrunken und er hat mir von seinen neuen Verbindungen erzählt. Weiss nicht, war ganz nett." Er nimmt einen Schluck seines Ales, leckt sich mit den Lippen den Schaum ab und stoppt kurz, um darüber nachzudenken, wie es sich damals zugetragen hat, als er zu den Todessern kam. „Das klang jedenfalls alles ganz gut. Er hat mir dann gesagt dass ich ihm´nen kleinen Gefallen tun könnte, einfach mal mitgehen und so. Hab ich gemacht. Ich hatte nix vor und das Gespräch war okay. Wir wurden dann von anderen abgepasst. Wahrscheinlich hat ER sie darauf angesetzt, mich irgendwo anzupassen." Er seufzt und sieht zur Decke hinauf. „Er ist gut im Reden. Klang echt interessant was er so sagte. Sagte mir, was doch alles aus mir werden könnte wenn ich hin und wieder ein bisschen nützlich wäre. Das ich das verdient hätte als Zauberer und eigentlich, wer war ich den schon?"

Munduges zuckt die Achseln, weil er keine Ahnung hat. Peter klärt ihn auf. „Ein mittelmäßiger Zauberer ohne Job. Zudem war immer klar, dass ich bestenfalls in der zweiten Reihe hinter James und Sirius saß. Sie waren gut aussehend, talentiert und arrogant, ich ein kleiner, dicker Junge, der von den anderen verprügelt wurde, bevor ich zu ihnen kam. Ist nicht so, dass ich sie nicht gemocht hätte, nein." Er schüttelt den Kopf und bemerkt halb bewundernd und halb angewidert, dass Mundugus nun auch das das letzte Glas geleert hat, doch immer noch recht sicher auf den Beinen steht als er zu der Kellnerin hinüberwinkt, die ihm wohl eine weitere Flasche bringen soll. Er seufzt und fährt fort. „Ja jedenfalls. Ich hab mich bei denen immer Zweitklassig gefühlt. Bei den Todessern war das anders. ER hat uns gesagt, dass wir wertvoll seien, nur weil wir sind was wir sind. Tja… jedenfalls bin ich da mehr und mehr reingerutscht, konnte aber mit den anderen nicht drüber sprechen. Um ehrlich zu sein, wollte ich auch nicht. Irgendwie war´s ganz gut etwas eigenes zu haben, dass nicht von ihnen bestimmt wird. Eines Tage hat er dann gesagt, dass ich die Potters jetzt verraten sollte, sonst bringt er mich um." Pettigrew zieht die Augenbrauen hoch und beugt sich zu Fletcher hinüber. „Im ernst, willst du freiwillig sterben?"

Fletcher schüttelt den Kopf. „Nicht wenn ich´s vermeiden kann. Ich wünsche keinem Menschen etwas böses, aber wenn ich die Wahl habe, dann lieber sie als ich. Nicht?"

„Eben." Pettigrew nickt betrübt. Er trinkt sein Glas leer und blickt auf die Uhr, die er eben an einem langen, goldnen Faden aus der Tasche gezogen hat. „Ist spät… vielleicht sollte ich doch schon langsam los. ER kann sehr wütend werden, wenn man ihn warten lässt."

Die Uhr rutscht wieder in die Tasche des Umhanges zurück und Mundungus überlegt, dass das was vorhin gefunkelt hat eher Silber aussah und nicht Gold, wie die Kette der Uhr.

Doch Pettigrew spricht schon weiter. Schneller, drängender fleht er darum, zumindest einmal in seinem Leben nicht Verdammung sondern Verständnis zu erhalten. „Ich hab´James gemocht. Ja wirklich. Glaub mir, ich war traurig als ich hörte das er starb. Aber dann war´s halt aus. Alles kam raus und ich musste meine eigene Haut retten. Ich will auch nicht nach Askaban. Als Sirius mich fand, wollte er mich umbringen. Da hab ich etwas," er hustet und deutet mit dem spitzen Finger verhalten auf die Brusttasche von der Fletcher weiß, dass der Zauberstab darin steckt „Überreagiert. Tja…" er knallt die flache Hand auf den Tisch. „Seit dem bin ich ein Mörder, ein Verräter. Und ER war weg. Ja… da hab ich mich eben verwandelt. Andere Möglichkeit gab´s ja nicht das ganze zu überleben. Besser die denken ich bin Tod, als dass sie mich jagen. Dachte ich…". Er deutet mit dem Finger auf das Glas, da die Bedingung da ist im Fletcher die nächste Flasche zu bringen.

Er hat sich dazu entschlossen noch etwas länger hier sitzen zu bleiben, die Huren am Hintertisch werden ihn heute Nacht nicht vermissen, wie ihn überhaupt schon lange niemand mehr irgendwo vermisst. „Sie nennen mich Feigling, aber ich nenne mich Überlebender. Deswegen bin ich dann auch zu ihm zurück, als ich meine Tarnung aufgeben musste. Immerhin habe ich dort überlebt".

Fletcher nickt und trinkt, knallt das Glas fester auf den Tisch als beabsichtigt und verschüttet etwas Schnaps. Wehmütig sieht er in sein Spiegelbild, dass ihm aus der spiegelnden Lache die sich auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet hat entgegenblickt. „Diese Helden verstehen das nicht, wie auch. Sie sind nicht Zweitklassig, wie wir."

Er drückt die Zigarette aus und schon hat er nach einer neuen geangelt, die er sich nun ebenfalls in den Mund steckt. „Ich wollte doch auch kein Dieb sein, als ich Jünger war. Ich hatte halt nie die tollen Noten die man braucht, um eine gute Stelle zu kriegen. Naja… die Gelegenheitsjobs die ich nach der Schule so hatte, also ich hatte ziemlich schnell Probleme wegen meines… Gebrechens." Er schielt etwas unsicher auf das Glas vor sich, langsam schwankt er hin und her bis er sich mit einem lauten

KLATSCH

An der Tischkante festklammert, und den eben fast umgekippten Stuhl wieder in die Gerade stellt. „Hatte schon immer ´nen miesen Ruf. Meine Familie ist nicht so toll… Ja, und außerhalb der Zaubererwelt ein neues Leben beginnen? Ja wohl eher nicht. Was haben wir den schon gelernt in Hogwarts? Nichts… kannst du einen Com- p – uter bedienen?"

Pettigerew lacht und schüttelt den Kopf. „Was ist den dass?"

„Keine Ahnung." Fletcher zuckt die Achseln. „Scheint aber wichtig zu sein. Ja jedenfalls… einen richtigen Job hab ich nicht gekriegt, von der Muggelwelt versteh´ ich nix und die Stütze die ich vom Ministerium krieg reicht nicht mal für die Miete von ´nem Zimmerabstellraum. Ja von irgendwas muss der Mensch doch leben, oder?"

„Stimmt." Pettigrew nickt und lächelt die Bedienung an, die ihm sein Glas vor die Nase stellt. Die sieht durch ihn hindurch, keine Frau sieht ihn jemals wirklich an. Vor ein paar Jahren hat es ihn noch traurig gemacht, jetzt hat er sich daran gewöhnt. Fast…

„Der Potterbalg hat mich mal auf offener Straße angefallen und geprügelt, weil ich Sachen vom toten Sirius verkauft hab, dem guten, dabei war dem der Schrott doch ganz egal und ich hät sonst nix zu essen gehabt. Ich sag´s ja. Selbstgerechte Bande."

Pettigrews Augen werden schwarz. In einem einzigen Zug leert er sein Glas und starrt darauf weil ihn die Leere des Glases daran erinnert, wie vergänglich doch alles ist.

„Ja, Sirius. Ist ja nun auch tot, genau wie James. Und Lup…". Er schlägt sich mit der Hand auf den Mund, doch zu spät. Der Trinker hat ihn sehr wohl verstanden. Etwas zu laut zischt er „LUPIN? Seit wann ist der den Tod?"

Pettigrew haut es fast vom Stuhl, so wild fuchtelt er mit den Armen um sich um Dung zu zeigen, dass er doch endlich leiser sein soll. „Bist du wohl still," zischt er drohend. Beschwichtigend hebt er die Hände, dann legt er die Spitze seines Zeigefingers auf die blutleeren Lippen. Mundungus legt den Kopf schief, da er nicht ganz sicher ist ob er fehlende kleine Finger das Resultat der beträchtlichen Menge Alkohol ist, die er in der letzten halben Stunde zu sich genommen hat, oder ob sich ihn die Ratte wirklich, wie behautet wird, selbst abgeschnitten hat.

„Nein er ist nicht tot." Peter seufzt. „Noch nicht." Fügt er trübe hinzu. „Aber Bellatrix passt es nicht, dass ihr edles Familienblut mit so was wie ihm in Verbindung gebracht wird. Also… sagen wir mal, so gut wie."

Mundgunges nimmt einen tiefen Zug und überlegt, was er mit dieser Information anfangen könnte. Pettigrew fährt fort. Er ist nun schon etwas betrunken und deswegen schämt er sich auch nicht, dass ihm die Tränen in den Augen stehen. „Und ich kann ihn nicht einmal warnen. Früher waren wir einmal Freunde, aber heute würden sie nicht mal auf mich hören, wenn ich sie warnen wollte. Sie hassen mich…".

Er schluchzt. Mundunges langt unbeholfen über den Tisch, und tätschelt ihm die Schulter. „Ja ich würd` ja was sagen, aber die würden mich doch umbringen wenn sie wüssten, wo ich das her weiß."  
Pettigrw überlegt einen Moment, dann nickt er bitter. „Vernageltes Pack , nicht?"

Fletcher nickt. „Für die gibt's nur zwei Seiten. Die Bösen, und sie." Er schluckt, den er tut sich auch gerne selbst leid doch normalerweise hat er nicht das Vergnügen, dass ihm dabei jemand zuhört. „Mich hassen sie auch, weil ich nicht so bin wie sie. Ich wollte aber nie zu ihnen gehören, ich muss, ich habe keine Wahl. Sie hassen mich jetzt dafür, dass ich nicht glücklich darüber bin, zu ihrer Seite verdammt zu sein."

„Genau wie bei mir," schluchzt die Ratte und schnäuzt sich in sein Taschentuch. Die Uhr fiel heraus, als es aus seiner Tasche gezogen hat. Seine Augen gleiten über das Zifferblatt, dann springt er so hektisch auf, dass sein Glas umfällt und der Stuhl umkippt. „Ich muss weg, sofort. Sonst wird er… es ist dringend."

Fletcher nickt und reicht ihm die Hand. Peter betrachtet diese makellose, gesunde Hand in der echtes Leben steckt und kein falscher Tod, wie in seiner. Doch er schlägt ein. „Weihnachten war gut mit dir."

Fletcher grinst. „Fühle dich eingeladen. Morgen werde ich wahrscheinlich Leute aus dem Orden sehen, die beklau ich einfach. Dann hab ich Geld."

Peter grinst, dann verfinstert sich sein Gesicht wieder. „Aber diesen Abend vergessen wird, nicht?"

Fletcher stimmt zu. „Das ist gesünder für uns."

Er hebt das Glas zum Gruß und trinkt. Als er es wieder absetzt, ist Pettigrew schon davon gewuselt.

So trennen sich unsere beiden Hauptfiguren die an diesem Abend festgestellt haben, das es für Außenseiter egal ist, auf welcher Seite sie stehen. Sie haben auf so oder so verloren.


End file.
